the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeno (Canon, Composite)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: ALL credits goes to ZENKAIBATTERY1 . SUMMARY Zeno, the omni-king is the king of the DB multiverse POWERS AND STATS Tier: '''At least '''2-B, '''possibly '''2-A | At least Low 1-C, possibly 1-C Name: Zeno Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, king Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced senses, Flight, Afterimage creation, Chi manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Spatial manipulation (His finger alone can bend space), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Creation (Created a button out of no where), Void manipulaion (Can erase people, objects, universes and even all of existince by raising his hand), resistance to existence erasure, soul destruction (far stronger than Frieza who survived a hakai from Toppo), Transmutation (Stronger than Vegito who kept his powers after being turned into candy), Electricity, Emphatic manipulation (Unaffected by briannes light of love), Time stop (Stronger than Goku who moved in Hit's time stop through sheer power) and Toon force (stronger than Beerus who would be unaffected by Arales Toon force) I All the same to a higher extent, along with life manipulation (Gods can use the ability "Draw" to take an opponents life force to heal themselevs, and make the life force explode), resistance to magic, mind manipulation (God-Ki users are unaffected by Demon god magic), Decay inducement, Soul manipulation, power nullification and memory erasure (The waves that suppressed the Z fighters and villains powers and erased Krillin's memories doesn't work on the DB gods. Shrooms Soul manipulation didn't work on beings weaker than Zeno), resistance to Reality warping/wish granting (In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Zamasu has implied that even the Super Dragon Balls cannot kill Zeno) Attack Potency: Multiverse level( Erased Infinite Zamasu, who become one with universe, affected the timeline and would eventually spread throughout the entire multiverse. It has been stated Zeno can erase all of existence, which contains 12 universes that hold "tons of timelines", with timelines being created for every small action, as shown when Beerus erased Zamsau, resulting in a new timeline. And an existence which Contains a room which possibly contains hundreds of thousands of time rings. Destroyed 6 universes in the past), possibly Multiverse+ '''(Is possibly infinitely above every other character) | At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level (The strongest character in the franchise, which makes him superior to Demigra and Son Goku [Xeno] who transcended an infinite multiverse and a 5-D space), possibly Complex Multiverse level (A card about Zeno shows that he has infinite power compared to everyone else, including Xeno Goku, which could possibly make him infinitely above every other character in the franchise) Speed: Infinite (Could move in a void he created after destroying Future Trunks' timeline. Superior to Jiren who transcends time, is far beyond comprehension and is completely unbound by it) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. At least Class Y 'via Spatial manipulation (His finger materialized in the universe to flick planets towards each other) | Unknown. At least '''Class Y '''via Spatial manipulation 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse level (Tanked the destruction of Future Trunks' timeline. Should be able to survive the destruction of existence), possibly Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiverse level, likely Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Childlike and innocent. Although, as the king of the multiverse, he should have some knowledge about the universe Weaknesses: Doesn't fight (Although, Beerus stated that although he doesn't fight, he is ridiculiously stronger than anyone else so doesn't need to) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erase: '''Can charge to balls to erase anything he wants to '''Key:' Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Heroes/Composite Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50